In disposable hypodermic syringe, U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,218, a syringe closing member, a needle holder and a cover were specifically described. These components are fabricated as individual pieces, assembled to each other to form an assembly and then fastened to the syringe body. All these manufacturing steps are expensive and are susceptible to rejects. The components described in the referenced patent provide for sterility to airborne contaminants because of the Pasteur principle of Tortuous Pathway. The syringe would not maintain sterility if submersed in water or other fluids. As a result, to reduce cost and make the needle assembly sterile under all conditions it is desirable that the needle assembly be made with as few parts as possible and that there be no voids or openings between any of the parts making up the needle assembly. Since the needle should be protected from damage in handling it is important that the needle assembly should also act as a mechanical protection for the needle. In most prefilled syringes the needle does not contact the fluids of the syringe when the syringe is in storage or shipment. To use the syringe one end of the needle pierces a seal between the needle and the fluid to allow transfer of the fluid through the needle to the person or animal being injected. The activation of the needle from the non-activated position with respect to the syringe to the activated position should be capable of being performed with the minimum amount of motion and the minimum amount of effort. Since the sterility of that portion of the needle that pierces the seal and the portion of the needle that is injected into a person or animal is very ctitical, the needle covers should never accidentally fall off or dislodge from the assembly and expose any part of the needle. In existing needle cover assemblies extremely close tolerances must be held between mating parts to assure that accidental separation does not take place and that excess forces are not required to operate the syringes. As a result the number of parts required, the assembly of the parts and the accuracy of the parts of syringe needle assemblies that are available today are costly and still do not provide all of the desired features of an ideal assembly.